Last battle of the lovers
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: The last battle of the lovers, Kurama and Hiei. When you underestimate your opponent, you pay a price. It can cost you dearly and living alone, suffering alone is a debt some refuse. Kurama has. [KxH]


I am already killing people. Bring your Kleenex along and enjoy my words of ache.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Last battle of the lovers- **

Why did it have to happen? Why was so much bleed shed from gaping wounds upon the fallen victor's body to the ground on which it lay? His shot was fatal, not only released and aimed for a bull's-eye but also received through his stomach, crushing his soul in utter anguish.

The wind blew, thickly covered in their scent and the aroma of lust for torture, inflicted upon their battle, as one became deaths new prize and the other, but inches away. His life would end through frantic screams, crimson essence staining the already dirty soil that awaited his overdue demise.

Cries approached as he writhed, hands trembling and clenched. He refused to subside and fight the overwhelming stench of spirit world ready to claim him. Wouldn't they all relish in his defeat, the others feeling his life dissipate from their senses into nothing, no longer feeling a dull flickering of his once unimaginable strength.

Their vengeance in accordance toe the lives he stole would be quenched with a glass of his rich tainted blood, forbidden but too sweet to pass up and hastily pored down their throats. Some would mourn his departure but they were not there, it was not their fight but the lovers duel.

The wails refusing to believe the slaying rang through the silent air, an ominous black cloud hanging overhead sliced with each weep. Why had the demon come? Why had they underestimated him? Had they been overly cocky of their united force? They would pay dearly for their mistakes.

He watched his fallen lover in horror, crashing to his knees beside the fading corpse. His fear shook his heart and pierced it as the blast did to the shred stomach making the survivor suffer his last breaths. He brought his hands to the scared shoulders, trailing them over blood and up the neck, struggling to breathe. He shuddered leaning his face down to the tortured one.

''Hiei...''

Red eyes blinked open, through a haze of pain devouring his senses, almost numb to any more, if perhaps possible. He endured his portion of hell coagulating with his distorted chunks of flesh. Why couldn't he have taken him in one blow? Why would he have to watch him die as the bacteria ate away at the soaked flesh?

''Kurama...''

His blur let in the focus as his agony was almost put to ease but he knew, he was preparing to slip into the darkness peacefully, unlike the life he lead. His wounds sufficed as imposed punishment for all the evil in his existence while his newfound heart barely beating spared the last moments of existence into soft ones as his embers burned out.

Their foe no longer stood so his death would not be in vain though his own life was not worth the trade for such an error they committed. His companion blinked his golden eyes, shaded from the past jade before transformation. Now, silver locks tumbled around him from the face suffering as much as he. He may not be the true ancient, thieving spirit but in his fury, the change sufficed to let his anger explode into the fox he was.

The koorime groaned as damp hands caressed his sullied cheeks, keeping him longer in the world of the living, refusing to let go. His kitsune begged for mercy and his sparing but no one heard his pleas as they drowned in the water, threatening to overflow his windows to a partial ningen soul. He could feel the emotional pain now, almost as butchering as his injured body.

''I refuse to cry as I lay here, Youko. You have never shed a tear for anyone in your supremacy and nor will I.''

Hiei choked on the blood leaking from his lips. No matter how strong he felt and stubborn, the warm sensation built up for a sole tear to leak down his skin and crystallize into a jewel as it hit the ground.

''But Hiei, you are wrong, I am crying for you now, see.'' The drops cascaded down his visage, searching for mercy when in the past he held none. ''I may not be him, my love but Youko cries for you as well inside of me…''

He breathed out deeply, one of his final times, unable to pursue the act oft thwarting off the inventible any longer.

''I am crying now, right now because I am going to lose you and there's nothing I can do about it...I crumble with you.'' The tiny beads hit the skin below him, mixing in with the blood.

The fox's ivory clothes drenched in the scarlet as he prayed for him not to leave, his desperation visible to the all Seeing Eye, finally closing for good, after a last read into the witty mind, proclaiming in anxiety his love.

''This is the last time I'll be willing to die for someone else. I've done it once before...and...you're the only other person worth it.''

''Don't say that.'' He whispered for only them to hear and not the flowers dying like his soul and companion all around them, blooming from their pain before it engulfed and killed them.

''Then don't cry...please.''

Why did he swear to protect him and not at all feel justification by his sacrifice? That word bore down on his conscious as the choked back the threatening flow, urging to resume. He never asked for anything and yet, just did.

''My kitsune.''

He kissed the bloodied lips a last time, sucking away the last ounces of life, letting more vials of sadness escape his amber orbs, suffering through the wails of his heart and its pain. His fingers clutched the clear jewel, pure of all intention and not veiled by his malice and darkness, the only thing that lingered with their reality. They slowly made their way up to his lips, the clawed tips and like the Youko he was, he lapped a taste of the bitterness and savored it.

It was the last battle of the lovers.

A forlorn seed rested in his palm. He watched it with emerald eyes rimmed with his misery. It would surely be the final one he would power then watch blossom by his windowsill. No late visitors would knock on that glass anymore. A rose sprouted, its thorns even deadlier then any of its precedents and as morose as the saddest moment to ever occur.

Every time he cried, that rose and its delicate petals holding captive the one gem, a stray tear, slowly began to die, each piece for every time he broke down and saw flickers of silver in his hair. When it shriveled as would he. It hurt and nothing in the world had ever felt that painful.

He walked side by side with despair, clutching onto his wallowing that followed behind his lonely path of single footsteps. Many tried to share his gloom in mourning the loss but only his heart would endure the true melancholy and never be able to mend the empty spaces.. missing.. stolen. It was his burden to bear alone in the darkest hours and fits of rage.

Even Minamino, Shuuichi, his human core wept for the passing, grieving out from his love left alone in the shadows with no one to rescue him. It truly was until death do us part and he was still alive but unwilling to part. Alas, he knew it would not be for much longer. All three came to a decision. To humanity, it was a sin, to his past pride and legend, a bruise to the ego but to his hybrid sensations, it was freedom. That as well came at a price.

**-EndE- **

I see but one flaw, or white lie. Hiei would die for his sister as he would his lover but he does not need to dedicate his life to her when someone else, a certain orange haired ruffian has already declared it his mission. Without that, he would protect Kurama and to do, he gave his life even knowing he would no longer be able to do so in the future. Ironic and touching.


End file.
